


Their Little Secret

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel Maybe?, or the one where Oliver's VERY confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: After Oliver sustains a head injury, things get a LITTLE confusing for him.





	Their Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea just popped into my head one night and I thought it would be really cute to write it. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine!

Oliver’s vision blurred to almost near blackness. His breaths coming in shallow gasps. The only sounds around him were Felicity’s pleas for help.

As his world faded to black, all He could think was, “ _Don’t let this be it.”_

\--------------

The first thing Oliver heard was the sound of waves crashing to shore. The feeling of grainy sand rubbed against his exposed skin. When he finally managed to crack one eye open, his gaze met tiny green eyes. Thinking he completed lost it, Oliver blinked a few times to clear his vision. Nope. The little girl was still leaning above him with a worried look. Sitting up slowly, he watched as the little girl shuffled away to give him space.

Looking around, Oliver saw the empty beach expand before him. Confusion was his only feeling. Where was Felicity? Was she okay? The last thing he remembered was getting hit with a stray bullets, landing hard on the side walk in front of Big Belly Burger.  Felicity just had to have her double-double. She mostly blamed it on her pregnancy, but Oliver knew better. They only had a month left before Mia was brought into the world and Felicity just wanted a simple date before their lives got even crazier than it was already.

“Daddy?”

That angelic voice brought Oliver back to the present.

_“Wait? WHAT?”_

“D..Daddy?” Oliver choked out.

The little girl with the green eyes gave him that look. The one that Felicity gives him when he does something stupid. Haven’t having the time to take the girl in, his confusion turns into shock. Because this little girl looks exactly like Felicity. The blonde hair, the expression, her mini me.

“Who are you?” Oliver finally demands, afraid to admit that this situation was scaring him.

The tiny blonde puts her hands on her hips and purses her little lips. Tilting her head in question, she asks,

“Are we playing a game Daddy?”

“What? No. This is not a game. Who are you? What’s your name?” He tries to soften his tone.

She huffs, “Mia! Silly!”

Oliver’s heart skips a beat. MIA! His Mia. His baby that is still in Felicity’s womb. That Mia?

“Mia.” He exhales slowly, trying to figure out how hard his head smacked the sidewalk.

Mia giggles, having shuffled closer during the exchange, she steals a quick kiss before running off.

“Catch me Daddy!” She yells from her spot down the beach. How did she get that far so fast?

Oliver’s head spun, as he stood up from his spot on the beach.

“WAIT! MIA!” He yelled after her, but she was already gone from his vision.

_Wait? What is happening? I’m crazy. That’s the only explanation._

The only thing Oliver could think to do was chase after his unborn daughter.

_Whoa, that’s a weird thought._

He was breathing hard by the time he made it to the spot where Mia had disappeared.

Turning around in circles, he kept calling her name.

“I’m right here dad.”

Oliver whirled around.

Looking for the little girl, instead he came face to face with a young woman.

Oliver’s brain finally cracked. He fainted.

\-------------

“Dad? Dad! Did you seriously just faint?”

Oliver came to with a gentle patting to his face.

“W…what happened?” He looked up into the face of a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

_MIA._

“I don’t know, maybe it’s the heat. You know how Mom gets about your health.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Oliver shook his head.

“Anyways, I won’t tell Mom you fainted, if you give me the keys to the car. Conner wants to take me out for ice cream.”

“Conner, who’s Conner?”

_“I’ve literally lost my mind. Aliens, Nazi doppelgangers. Nope, nothing compares to this.”_

Mia rolls her eyes.

“You know? Conner my boyfriend. Uncle Diggle’s son. That Conner.”

_“Wait! When did Diggle and Lyla have another son? More importantly did she just say boyfriend?”_

A swift feeling of protectiveness falls over Oliver.

“A boyfriend? You’re too young to have a boyfriend.”

“Dad! I’m seventeen. I can do whatever I want.” She huffs out before extending her palm in his direction.

Oliver just stared at her.

_“Did my unborn teenage daughter just back talk me? I think she did.”_

Mia taps her foot, still waiting for the keys.

“You know, I could just swipe them from your pocket. Remember, you taught me that move.” A smug smile took over her face.

“Really?” Disbelieve colored Oliver’s tone.

An evil smile took over his daughter’s face. With a swift under kick, Oliver was flat on his back. The keys already clutched in Mia’s hand.

She jingled the keys, then bent down to peck a kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks, Daddy!”

Oliver sighed, closing his eyes.

_“Wow, my daughter just kicked my butt. I taught her well.”_

When he opened his eyes again, the ceiling of hospital greeted him.

\--------

“Oliver! Your finally awake. I was starting to worry.” The sound of his wife’s voice oddly brought him peace.

He moaned when the pain in his shoulder flared.

“What happened?”

Felicity’s face came into view.

“Well, we were coming out of Big Belly Burger, and bullets started flying. And no, before you ask, I was not hurt. But you took two bullets to the shoulder, knocked you off your feet. You smacked your head hard on the sidewalk. I was so worried Oliver. I thought you were going to slip into a coma, and I would have to give birth without you. Raise Mia without you.”

“Shh, I’m fine Felicity, except they may have given me some illegal drugs because I had the weirdest dream.”

Confusion passed over Felicity’s face.

“What…” She started to ask before Oliver cut her off.

“Later.” He whispered, just as doctor Schwartz entered the room.

“Well, Oliver, your extremely lucky, again.”

\------

Later that night, Oliver was curled around Felicity. How they both managed to fit on that tiny hospital bed, was still a mystery to him. Felicity was fast asleep, but Mia seemed to be wide awake. Placing a hand on her swollen belly, Oliver whispered,

“I might not know how it’s possible, but it was good to see you today. Your so beautiful and I can’t wait to meet you in person. Just don’t tell your Mom about the whole kicking my butt thing.”

A smile graced Oliver’s face, as his unborn daughter’s hand touched his. An understanding between the two of them.

Their little secret.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Time travel, just Oliver's overly active imagination, or was it really those illegal drugs? YOU decide!


End file.
